


caffeine rhythm

by torches



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs and Cass have a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caffeine rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



Babs and Cass have a routine. She wakes up (she sleeps two hours to every six - on good days), fixes coffee, and hands Cass her own cup when it's done, knowing before she's finished pouring that Cass will be there waiting whether she was there a second ago or not. (She considers warning Bruce off teaching Cass "bad habits", but it's less unnerving the way Cass does it.)

Cass initially experiments with her coffee in the morning, but eventually she eases into straight black; "Uncomplicated," she says. "Settles me." Babs smiles, easily, and nods.

They don't talk much. ("Unnecessary.")


End file.
